Guiding Star
by staryskylines221
Summary: While out on a solo mission Lucy is attacked by an animal only to be save by Cobra. Seeing that he really wants to change she brings him to fairy tail and guides him along the way. What will happen and what will she do? After GMG arc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucy p.o.V.

I was walking through the woods alone heading towards the town Sica. I had been working on this solo mission for 3 days now and it was quickly becoming tedious. Who the hell cares how many steps it takes to get from Magnolia to Sica! I sighed for the umpteenth time in the last hour but continued on my way. Everyone on Team Natsu had been either busy or sick. Erza was sent on an S-class mission, Gray was on a mission with Juvia and Natsu, along with his exceed, caught colds. I couldn't afford to wait because my rent was due soon and my landlady was scary when it came to her money.

I checked the map the client had given me, an old short man with gray hair and coal colored eyes, and found that I only had about 10 more miles left in my journey. I mentally cheered myself on knowing that it was almost over. Do not misunderstand me, I was enjoying the time alone and the thought that for once I would be collect all of the reward money without having to apologize for something being destroyed. I was walking along when I came across a lush clearing with a beautiful combination of blue, purple and white wild flowers. In the middle of the clearing was a rather, what seemed to be man-made, pond. I trekked closer to it and gasped when I noticed that the water was they clearest blue color I had ever seen. All in all it was a gorgeous sight and I was not going to miss out on basking in its beauty. I quickly changed into a red bikini and jumped into the water. It was surprisingly warm and I was relishing it.

I must have just been floating there for 20 minutes when I heard a loud growling noise. I looked up to see a rather large wolf running towards. Before I could reach my whip the wolf lunged at me. I closed my eyes bracing myself, but when I felt nothing I popped them open quickly. Looking around I was surprised to find the wolf being flung out of the clearing by a man with ruby red hair and deep violet eyes. Cobra. I shuddered at the thought of the happenings of Nirvana but pushed the thought away as I climbed out of the pond. Not knowing what was happening I quickly grabbed my whip and keys.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said and I could have sworn I could hear a pouting tone being used. I looked him over, checking his body language and realized that he was telling the truth. I nodded my head and softly smiled at him. I knew that after everything that happened at the GMG he was somewhat released. "Thank you, for saving me." I said and he just grunted. I felt his eyes on me and flushed remembering that I was only in a towel. I quickly pulled on a pair of dark gray cargo pants and a navy blue v neck shirt. I fastened my belt that held my whip and keys around my waist and slipped on my light blue high-tops before turning my attention back to him.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked and he just raised an eyebrow at me and I raised one in return.

"You…I can't hear your thoughts." He mumbled I just shrugged.

"After our encounter at Nirvana and the Infinity Castle I learned how to put up a shield for my thoughts. Now, once again, what are you doing here?" I asked in annoyance.

"I was just traveling. I was considering joining a guild if anyone would accept me." He said and I looked him over. He was roguishly handsome. A scar ran across his left eye and his ruby hair was spikey and wild. He had violet eyes that seemed to see into your soul. He was greatly built not overly muscular like Laxus but he was defiantly toned and he was tall. Then it hit what he was saying. He was trying to join a guild. I walked over to the poison dragon slayer and grabbed his hand.

"Why don't you join Fairy Tail?" I asked him excitedly. I knew that if he did there would be no doubt in my mind that people would learn to accept him back into society and since that genuinely seemed to be what he wanted I could see the problem. I looked up into his eyes and noticed that his cheeks were a light shade of pink and I smiled warmly at him.

"Are you crazy? They would never take me in after what happened!" he yelled and I shook my head at him.

"They would. We have numerous amounts of people in our guild that were once enemies. But if you still are not sure I will tell the Master that I will partner with you until the guild warms up. He trusts me and I can see that you really want to change your past. Call in a stellar mages sixth sense." I told him and his eyes widen in shock. He nodded his head and I giggled happily.

"But first I need to finish this mission. So why don't you come with me and then we can head back to Magnolia." Once again his only reply was a nod. I smiled at the thought of finding a new nakama and we continued on our way.

Cobra p.o.v

We finished Lucy's mission around two in the afternoon and arrived at Fairy Tail at four that afternoon. As we stood in front of the huge wooden doors of the guild I could feel myself get nervous. If they didn't accept I don't know who the hell would. I stole a glance at the blonde standing next to me and calmed down a little. I was surprised that I was finding comfort in her presence, but then again she was the one giving me this chance.

I was startled when I felt a small soft hand wrap grab my own. I looked down at her once again and felt myself flush a bit. Not cool. "Ready?'' she asked and I nodded my head. Instead of opening the doors she had kicked them open and the act reminded of her pink haired friend. I felt myself being pulled inside the building and towards a white haired woman I vaguely recognized as MiraJane from some Wizard Weekly magazine. I could feel eyes following me and tried hard to ignore them. Instead I focused on the stellar mage that was guiding me. I looked her over from behind. She had blonde hair that cascaded to the middle of her back and curves were apparent even from behind. As we reached the bar Lucy smiled at the white haired mage.

"Hey Mira, is master here?" she asked innocently. The bar maid only nodded her head before looking me over. But before she got the chance to say anything I was being pulled away and up a flight of stairs. We stopped at a large wood door that had 'MASTER' craved in it. She knocked gently a few times before a goofy sounding voice told her to come in. I was shocked to see a little old man with in a crazy looking pointed hat standing on a large desk in the middle of the room. Lucy let go of my hand to sit down in a chair in front of the desk and I moved to stand behind her.

"Hello master." She said causing me to sweat drop. I mean didn't she think that the old man would want to know why the hell I was here.

"Hello child, how was your mission?" he asked once again causing me to sweat drop. Were all the mages here like this?

"Good thank you for asking! Master I'm sure you know who my new friend is,'' she began to which he nodded his head. "He saved me from being attacked by a wild animal. Master I would like to ask if he can join the guild." I held my breath praying silently that this funky little man would say yes.

"Young man may I ask why you wish to join a guild?" I nodded my head and searched for the right words. Coming up empty I felt a squeeze on my bicep and I looked down to find caring chocolate brown eyes gazing at me. Then suddenly I could hear her thoughts.

'_Just say what you want, Cobra. Don't worry about how it sounds.' _ I grunted and made eye contact with the small guild master. "I want a home, friend, and a purpose. Yes, I was a dark mage but I regret everything that happened. I just…I want to know what it's like to be cared for and to care about." I said and he smiled at me.

'_Good job. I'm proud of you.' _I heard Lucy say in her mind and I flushed slightly.

"Master if it helps, I would like to partner up with him at least until the guild has accepted him. That is if you say yes."

"Of course child. I can tell that what he said is from the heart. You may join our guild. Welcome to the family, Cobra." He said giving me a thumbs up. I smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Where would you like your insignia?" Lucy asked and I lifted up my shirt and pointed over my heart.

"Dark red ok with you?" she asked and I nodded. I watched as she reached over to grabbed a stamp and stood on her tip toes and pressed it against my chest.

'_You're officially a fairy tail mage, Cobra. Congrats. I'm really happy for you.'_ She said once again her mind. How did she know I prefer to listen in then actually talk? I looking into her knowing brown orbs and she giggled. _'You are not that hard to read.'_ I hung my mouth open in shock at her last thought which only caused her to giggle more.

"Lucy I think we should introduce our new friend here to everyone!" the master said in between chuckles. She nodded excitedly and took off leaving me behind. I panicked for a second before I heard her think. _'Don't worry I'm waiting outside the door. I think master wants to say something to you. I won't leave you. I'm your partner right?' _I relaxed and smirked. What an interesting partner I have now. My thoughts were interrupted by a light cough and I turned to face the master who seemed to have a look of utter glee on his face.

"As you know it may be hard for you at first here but I do not want you to lose hope. My child may be rash but they are caring and they know that people change." He said and I nodded my head. I wasn't going to let a little pressure put me down after finally being accepted somewhere. "Although it may be easier for you since the one who brought you here was Lucy. You see she is very precious to us, she is somewhat of a light in our guild. So I fore warn you, especially about Team Natsu, they are protective of her. But I have faith you just as our stellar mage does." He finished and I nodded my head in understanding. There was no way I could hurt her. Maybe in the past I did and I regret that but not now. She brought me here she put her neck on the line for me and if I was to change the first thing I would start with was not disappointing her.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to her and I'm not going anywhere. She gave me this chance and I won't let her down." I said voice full of confidence and he nodded and led me out of his office where a waiting blonde was.

'_Cobra…Are you happy?' _ she asked me in her thoughts and I nodded at her.

'_Good. Do you have any idea where you want to stay?' _I shook my head at her as we walked to the railing with the master. "Listen up you brats! Today we have reason to celebrate! Welcome our new member, Cobra! I don't want you saying anything negative to him. I have decided to trust him and so has Lucy. So let the party begin!" He yelled and at the word party I looked at Lucy who just smiled.

'_How about you live with me?'_ She asked and I froze. Was something like that really ok? I looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. _'Don't worry its ok. Besides I want to help you as much as I can. I don't really know why but I feel the need to.' _I blushed at her words but nodded my head.

"Well if it's really ok then, than yes I would like to take you up on that offer." I said to her and she smiled at me. 'Geez how did the Salamander and the ice mage deal with this? More than that how the hell did I not notice her smile before this? Oh right I was trying to kill her.' I sighed and she looked at me in worry. She placed her small hand on my chest where my guild mark was located.

'_I know what you are thinking about and don't. I forgive you. I do not want you to let your past hold you down. I see good in you, Cobra and that is all the matters. I am putting my faith and trust in you because I think you deserve it and because you now bear this mark master thinks so too. But if you want to make it up to me, smile. Smile for me, Cobra. That is what I want.' _She said and I swear I felt lighter somehow more…free? I brushed some her golden locks behind her ear and smiled. She flushed a pretty pink and smiled in return.

"Thank you for talking to me instead of running, for bringing me here and for staying by my side. Thank you for your trust and faith." I said to her softly and I bent down to whisper in her ear. "I look forward to working with you." I knew one thing for sure through all this. Lucy had been a star that guided me home and somehow, although I might not deserve it, that brilliant star would be mine.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Lucy p.o.v.

Grabbing Cobra's hand I began making our way to the first level of the guild and then to the bar. "Hey, Mira can I have a strawberry smoothie. Cobra what do you want?" he only shrugged his shoulders. Sighing I just ordered him a beer. After a few minutes the taker over mage come back with my orders and I smiled happily when she placed my favorite drink down in front of me. "So you're the new member, and I'm assuming since you were with Lucy the whole time that she brought you here. But how did you even meet?" Mira asked with a small smile directed at the red headed dragon slayer.

"She was being attacked by some animal and I took care of it for her." He replied with a grunt. The eldest Strauss smiled even brighter and I sighed knowing full well that this match making addict was plotting in her head. "Mira do you know when Gray and Erza will be back?" I asked her trying to pull her thoughts back to Earthland.

"Yeah they should be back tomorrow morning! Well I better go back to serving, it was nice to meet you Cobra. Welcome to the guild." She said before leaving with a bright small. I felt myself smiling as well, knowing there was one more person who accepted him. I continued slurping my smoothie while the red headed male drank his beer in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence it was the kind of silence one could enjoy. Then I thought back to my team, how would they take him being in the guild and more so with me partnering with him for a while? I sighed again and let my head drop onto the bar with a groan. Hearing a soft chuckle I glanced up to see a wide smile gracing the poison dragon slayer lips. Unconsciously I smiled up at him, glad that he seemed to be happy.

'_You have a nice smile.' _I told him in my thoughts after temporarily taking down my shield. I saw him flush and I just giggled. After few guild members coming up to talk to him I saw him wince and I knew it was time to go. Probably, his sensitive hearing was getting to him. _'Let's go, Cobra.'_ I told him silently and he nodded his head at me. I walked out of fairy tail waving my hand goodbye before pulling out my silver key to call out Plue. In a poof of light a white snowman with an orange cone nose appeared shivering and happily exclaiming 'pun puun'. I quickly picked him up and cuddled him to my chest.

"What the hell is that?" I heard Cobra ask and looking over at his face I laughed. His eyebrow was raised, forehead wrinkled and lip pursed. "He is a dog spirit. His name is Plue. Say hi, Plue." I told the little spirit and he shivered and bellowed a super cute "Puun puuun!"

Cobra bent his head down towards the little spirit, examining it. I watched as he softly poked, Plue's nose and his face scrunched further into confusion. "That ain't no dog, it's a friggin snowman. Whoever sold you that key is a damn liar." He concluded proudly and my only response was to giggle. As we walked farther down the road I glanced up at the stars, they seemed to be shining brighter today than I had ever seen in my life. Soon we came to the river wall and wasting no time I hopped onto it and began walking.

"Be careful, Lucy!" The river boat men said and I smiled waving at them. I felt a rough large hand on my lower back and glanced over at the dragon slayer. _'Are you worried I will fall in?' _I asked silently and he nodded. I just giggled and jumped off the wall since we were in front of my apartment building. Without looking back at him I rushed up the stairs and threw the doors open. Stepping inside I inhaled deeply and sighed. I missed my home even though I was only gone a few days. I quickly made my way to my bedroom and flopped down on my bed. _'Come here.' _I said to him and within seconds he was in front of me. _'Here are the rules, clean up after yourself, don't barge into my bedroom without my permission and do NOT go through my desk. Understand?'_ He nodded and I nodded back. Despite the past and the challenges that we would for sure going to face, I was looking forward to working and living with him. I knew this man had a rough childhood because of the Tower of Heaven. And I knew that led him to do what he did with the Oracion Seis but I also knew that he was trying to make up for that. I smiled at him brightly.

'_Welcome home, Cobra.'_

CoBra P.O.V.

'_Welcome home, Cobra'_ she said to me and I grinned at her. "Home, huh?" I muttered aloud and she nodded her head at me. I scratched the back of my neck and looked around the small apartment. It was quaint but somehow it reminded me solely of the blonde. "Nice place." I told her and she smiled.

'_I was thinking about getting a bigger house.' _I heard and I whipped my head back to look at her in shock. _'If you're going to be staying with me I want you to have your own space. It's only natural.' _I was too shocked to answer. This girl was willing to give up a home, she so obviously loved, for me. I shook my head no. That would pushing it too far, I couldn't allow her to do something like that. _'I want to you idiot. Besides a bigger house will be fun! So please, snake charmer?' _I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Snake charmer?" I asked nervously. Why the hell would she call me that? I took a seat next to her on her fluffy pink bed.

"Yeah snake charmer, that's what you are." She said matter of factly and I groaned at the stupid nickname but otherwise said nothing. She giggled and shrugged. "Wait until you hear what some people in the guild call me. Laxus calls me blondie, even though he is blonde too! Bickslow calls me Cosplayer or Cosplay Queen, Gajeel calls me bunny girl. Then there is Natsu who calls me Luce and Levy calls me Lu-chan, but those are fairly normal." She explained and as I watched her talk I could see different emotions playing out over her beautiful face. 'What an expressive person,' I thought and held back a soft chuckle. But damn did the girl have a lot, not to mention weird, nick names. Suddenly she stood up and rummaged through some drawers only to pull out some clothing. "I'm going to take a shower, you can take one after me if you want. " I nodded my head slowly, not too keen on the idea of using woman's cleaning products. She must have noticed the look on my face because as she entered the bathroom she thought,_' don't worry. I'm use to my team breaking into my apartment so I have men's stuff for you to use.' _I smiled softly laying down onto her bed and blushed.

Don't get me wrong, I've had my fair share of sex but not with a women I wanted for keeps. No those women I slept with were to help me get over the after lust of the damned dragon mating season. Pushing the thought away I put my face into her pillow and inhaled deeply. The smell of lavender and peaches permeated my nose and I was surprised to find that the smell really hit me in my groin. Pulling away from her pillow the smell hit me again but this time tenfold. 'It must be because she is taking a shower.' I groaned as the smell seemed to hover around the small apartment. Not wanting to be any more of a creeper I stalked over to her bookcase. I glanced over the many different books she had collected. There were some on celestial magic others were just regular romance books while some were mystery or horror novels. I was shocked to see she had some books on dragon slayers. 'Well that would make sense, she has four of them in her guild, not to mention her best friend is one.' I quickly pulled out the books and sat down on the small light blue sofa. Opening the book I could see she had thoroughly read it. There were foot notes in what I assumed was her handwriting and numerous highlighted sentences. I flicked through the pages to see a page had the corner bent slightly. I noticed that the chapter's title was 'Dragon slayers and mating season.' I quickly looked over that parts that she had highlighted. Things about how a slayers behavior could suddenly change. How the slayer usually becomes a bit more aggressive in most causes and some sentences were highlighted about the undeniable lust that the slayer usually feels. I scrolled down the page with my eyes and scanned over a paragraph that was circled. Reading over it quickly I found that it was about the mate mark and what it does to both parties.

Sighing I closed the book when I heard her step out of the bathroom. "Are you ok?" she asked and I nodded and turned to look at her. I held my breath when I noticed what she was wearing. She was clad in only red silk pajama shorts and a matching red silk tank top. I felt my pants tighten slightly and quickly made my way to the bathroom. Once inside I ran my hands through my hair and groaned lightly. How the hell was I supposed to live here when it was this hard only on the first day? Turning the water on and stripping down I made my way into the shower. I made quick work of showering and soon I was done, I dried myself off and dressed in boxers and black sweats, skipping the shirt.

Stepping out of the bathroom I saw Lucy sitting down at her desk, a pen in her hand and a few papers placed in front of her. I noticed that her hair was still wet and I quickly grabbed a towel and made my way over to her quietly. I chuckled softly when I heard her squeak as I put the towel on her head and started drying her hair softly. "You don't have to do that." She said so softly I almost didn't hear but thanks to my dragon ears I heard it loud and clear.

"It's fine. Besides you should not sleep with wet hair." I told her and she nodded.

'_Thanks, red.'_ She thought and I looked down at her. "Red?" I asked pensively. Just how many nicknames was this girl planning on giving me?

'_Yeah, I like that better than snake charmer.'_ She giggled aloud and I smiled softly. I seemed to be doing that a lot. After I finished drying the blonde's hair, I tossed the towel in a hamper and sat down on her sofa. When she turned to look at me I noticed that her cheeks were pink and that she was staring at my chest. I smirked at her knowingly and her face colored even more. 'How cute.' Although she was blushing madly she said nothing about me putting a shirt on. I smirked once again when she bit her plump bottom lip. After a few minutes she stood up and moved to her closet and came back with a large futon, blankets and pillows.

'_Tomorrow after going to the guild and introducing you to my team we can go house shopping, but for now here.'_ She told me as she placed the futon a small distance away from her bed and arranged the blankets. I thanked her and flopped down on the comfy futon. I watched as she crawled under the covers on her bed and sighed contently. "Hey, Red?" She called and I grunted. "I'm glad you're here." I looked at the blonde and smiled softly before reaching up to pat her hair.

"So am I, now go to bed." I told her and she nodded and closed her eyes. After I heard her heart beat even into a slow rhythmic pace I closed my own eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucy p.o.v.

I woke to sound of soft snoring and the morning sun light kissing my skin. I let my eyes flutter open and I stretched my body. I looked over at the side of my bed to see Cobra wrapped up in the blanket so much all I could see was his spikey red hair. I giggled softly at the cute view and quietly got off my bed walking over to my dresser to grab a pair of underwear and some clothes. Once inside the bathroom I turned the shower on and stripped down, tossing my dirty clothes into a hamper. Stepping into the shower I hissed when the hot water touched my skin but soon relaxed. I made quick work of scrubbing my body and washing my hair. I turned the water off, climbing out of the shower I wrapped a fluffy white towel around me. Moving towards the sink I brushed my teeth and combed out my hair, not bothering to dry it. Once I felt dry I dressed in an off the shoulder white top and a pair of blue jean shorts. Fastening my belt, with whip and keys, around my waist I walked out of the bathroom and noticed that the dragon slayer was still asleep. I stalked off to the kitchen to make breakfast for us.

Deciding on making bacon, eggs and toast I quickly pulled out the things I would need and got to work. While the bacon was still cooking I set up the table and once the food was done I brought set it at the table as well. When I was satisfied with my work I went to wake up my roommate. "Cobra wake up." I said and he just grunted and rolled over. I kneeled next to him and shook him softly. "Come on you have to get up, breakfast will get cold." Once again he just grunted. I sighed and ripped off his blanket and watched with amusement as he shot up off of his futon. I giggled loudly as he looked at me with wide eyes.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked me angrily.

"I tried waking you up nicely but you wouldn't get up. Come on or the food will get cold." I smiled at him and walked off to the kitchen then sat down on the chair. He did the same and I grabbed his plate to serve him his food. Handing the plate back to him I looked at him and narrowed my eyes with worry. "Are you ready for today?" I asked and he just nodded his head. I sighed and began eating. I knew I was worrying to much about him meeting the team but I knew how careless my team mates could be and I knew that Cobra was trying to put the delicate pieces of his life back together. To me, introducing him to Team Natsu was as scary as putting a bull in a glass shop. The two just didn't mix. But at the same time I was happy that he was going to actually meet the people I cared the most about, not that I didn't care about the rest of the guild, it's just that I was always with Team Natsu and we had grown so close. I really liked the idea of them getting along and I hoped that Natsu and the others would see what I see when I look at him.

Once we finished eating I told him to go get ready while I cleaned the kitchen. He nodded and thanked me for breakfast before leaving to get ready. Making quick work of cleaning and putting everything away I wanted for the redhead by the door. "Ready?" I asked once he appeared before me and he nodded his head. I took in his appearance, he was wearing dark blue jeans that hung loosely off of his hips and a dark gray v neck shirt that showed a bit of his chest. For foot wear he wore black combat boots and I just slip of a pair of silver flip flops. Before heading out I locked the door and made sure I had everything I needed, then we were off. As per usual I walked the river wall and as per usual the riverboat men called out to me to be careful. Once again I felt a strong hand on the small of my back and I smiled at the redhead dragon slayer. "Thanks." I said and he just grunted and looked away.

We were now standing outside the guild doors and I looked over at him. Once he nodded I pushed the doors apart and walked inside with him. My eyes immediately searched for Natsu and the others, they were sitting at a table in the middle of the guild. I grabbed his hand and made my way over to them.

"Hey you guys!'' I called and they turned their head to look at me with a smile on their face. But once they saw who I was with the smile disappeared and their eyes narrowed while Natsu jumped up.

"What's he doing here, Luce"?" Natsu asked but his eyes never left Cobra. I sighed and placed my hand onto the pink haired slayer's arm softly.

"He is a part of the guild now. He joined yesterday while you guys were out." I explained and this time Gray stood up.

"That's crazy, there is no way the old man would let him join." He said and I fumed but before I could say anything I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder softly and I knew it was Cobra.

'_Show them your guild mark.'_ I told him in my thoughts and he promptly lifted his shirt to show his dark red mark. I heard them all take in a breath and I sighed. I sat down at the table and motion for Cobra to do the same. Once he did, Natsu and Gray also sat down.

"He saved me. Remember I was out on that solo mission?" I asked and they nodded. "I was swimming in a pond and I didn't notice this beast coming after me by the time I did notice it was almost too late. I was being careless. But this redhead over here showed up and took it out for me. And then we got to talking and I realized that just like Gajeel and Laxus he was set up on the wrong path. He just needs a chance guys." I told them and they all looked at Cobra who visible stiffened. I smiled softly and I squeezed his hand under the table.

'_I'm right here. It's ok, just tell them what you told master.'_ He looked at me from the corner of his eyes and nodded.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened. I don't expect you to forgive me. Like I told the Master, I want to know what a family is like, what caring and being cared about is like. I don't know if I can say I deserve that but….your master allowed me to be here. And Lucy wants me here and that is enough for me." He said and I looked up at him and smiled. I glanced at the others who seemed to be in shock and I giggled.

Erza was the first to speak. "Well then I suppose that we shall have to get to know one another. As you say, it is true that Master wants you here or else you would not bear the mark of Fairy Tail. Also for saving Lucy, I thank you. She is my precious sister and without her the guild as well as I would not be the same."

Next was Gray. "Yeah, Erza is right. If gramps didn't see you as trustworthy you wouldn't be here." He looked at Cobra and put his hand on his shoulder. "Titania is also right when she says the guild would not be the same if Luce wasn't here. Thanks man, for saving my kid sister." He said while ruffling my hair. I shrieked and glared at him. "Stupid brother." I whined and he only chuckled.

I looked over at Natsu with worry. Was he ok? He was just looking at the poison dragon slayer, no emotion evident in his eyes. I was about to ask if he was ok when he opened his mouth to talk. "Luce is my best friend, and I trust her and her judgment. The same goes for Master, so if they trust you….I will trust you too. But if you hurt her I will kill you." I was shocked. I never heard Natsu sound so…. I don't know smart? Then I notice the pink haired man staring at me and I smiled at him. "Thanks, Natsu. It means a lot to me." I tackled him into a hug.

"No problem, Luce. Were best friends as long as you're safe and happy that's all I care about." He said with his trademark grin and I giggled happily.

"Aye sir!" I said and they all laughed. We all group hugged and right then I could not explain how loved and happy I felt. Being at Fairy Tail was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I want Cobra to feel this way, to feel this love. I felt tears fall down my cheeks and smiled at them through my tears.

"I love you guys." I told them and they nodded their heads.

"We love you too."

Cobra p.o.v.

I watched the tears spill out the big brown orbs that Lucy called eyes. I felt my heart warm and squeeze at the sight. She was truly loved by her friends and guild mates. So much so they had accepted me without any real problems. I smiled at them and they gasped causing the blonde to giggle.

"YOU CAN SMILE?!" the pink haired idiot asked. I rolled my eyes and him and the ice mage chuckled.

"Of course he can you walking match stick!" he said and I held back a chuckle. Walking match stick? That was pretty damn funny.

"What did you say you ice berg!?" Natsu yelled once again causing me to chuckle. Ice berg? How come I never noticed how funny these two were? Then all of a sudden a chair was thrown from across the room knocking into them both.

"Shut up you morons!" yelled a man with long wild black hair and a crazy amount of piercings on his face.

"What you do that for Gajeel!" yelled a small blue haired girl. The girl was sitting next the man whose name was supposedly Gajeel.

"I'm trying to eat my metal here in peace, shrimp. There too damn loud!" he told the girl but the girl turned to look at us.

"Lu-chan!" she screamed as she ran over causing me to wince. Lucy ran and hugged the small female.

"Levy-chan! How are you?" she asked and they continued the conversation so I walked up the bar and sat down. The bar maid I remember to be Mira walked over to me with a smile.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked and I nodded my head.

"Strawberry smoothie and beer." I told her and if possible her smile grew bigger.

"A strawberry smoothie huh? Is the possibly for our lovely stellar mage?" she asked and I felt my cheeks tint pink and I grunted my response. She giggled and left to get my orders. Not long after she came back with two drinks in her hand.

"Just so you know, I think you two would make a cute couple." She said as she polished the bar. My mouth fell open in shock.

"Oh come on, I see the way you look at her! How romantic it would be! The once villain becomes a good guy and falls in love! Kyahhh!" she began to babble something about blonde babies with violet eyes and red head babies with brown eyes. I blushed and started drinking my beer when I noticed said blonde take a sit next to me. Without a word I pushed the smoothie to her and she beamed.

'_Thanks, Red!'_ she thought and I just grunted. I put the money on the table once we were finished._ 'Ready to go house hunting?'_ I nodded my head and we left the guild. Apparently she already had a list of houses that were for sale so we started off towards one.

Now were down to the last two, because the others didn't fit the blonde specifics or something like that. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. I never thought house hunting was this hard. "Sorry, Cobra. Are you mad?" I looked down at the small women and shook my head no.

"I'm not mad, just thinking." I told her and she nodded her head a small smile playing at her beautiful pink lips. She took hold of my hand and we come to the next house on her list. It was nice sized house, not to big not too small. It was made of brick and vines were growing up the side giving it a rustic feeling. We stepped inside and began looking around. It was a damn good house. The floors were wood in every room besides the dining room, living room and bedrooms. The walls were white so we could paint over them if we wanted and the kitchen wasn't a bad size either. There are two big windows in the dining room and the living had a large fire place and a bookshelf built into the walls.

"I love it! What do you think, Red?" She asked me and I placed my hand on her head.

"It's great." I responded and she squealed happily. I was surprised when she turned around and hugged me but I shook off the shock and hugged her back.

'_Some how it feels like we are a married couple.'_ She thought blushed causing me to blush. I grunted at her and she smiled. "I'm going to sign the papers." I watched her vanish into the kitchen where a stack of papers were waiting anyone who wanted the house. I looked around the place once more and smiled. Maybe now I can start trying to get Lucy to like me. _'Cobra._' She called and I immediately went to her.

"What's up?" I asked her and she handed me a piece of paper.

"Sign it. Since we are living together all residents have to sign the paper." I grunted and picked up the pen to sign and gave it back to her. She nodded and finished the paper work and once she was done they vanished.

"Seems like the house is ours now. I told Virgo a while ago to pack the apartment, she should be here soon." And if on cue a pink haired spirit appeared holding a small cube.

"Hello, princess." She bowed.

"Hi Virgo, is everything settled back at the apartment?" The blonde asked and the spirited nodded and placed the cube in Lucy's hands.

"Yes princess everything is handled, sorry it took so long. Will I be punished?" she asked and I sweat dropped. What a weird spirit.

"No Virgo. You can go back now and thanks again." The spirit bowed and disspared in a poof of gold light. I looked at Lucy who held the cube and walked into the living room. She pushed a button and soon all the furniture from her apartment filled the house.

"This makes everything easier when moving. Let's go check our bedrooms, Virgo said she left a surprise for us." She pulled me by the hand and raced upstairs. We stopped in front of my door first and she opened it. My mouth hung open as soon as we entered the room. The walls were a deep red and one wall had a huge purple snake painted on it. There was a king sized bed in the middle with bedside tables on either side. There was a desk pushed against the far left wall and a bookshelf filled with books on the far right. I checked the bathroom connected my room and fell silent. The bathroom with filled with everything I needed to buy. "Your closet is full of clothes and so is your dresser." I heard Lucy call before I heard her run off and I quickly followed her to her room. We stepped inside and I heard her gasp.

Her room was a painted a soft pink with the zodiac symbols and keys painted along the walls. Just like my room there was a king sized bed in the middle of the room and a desk in the far left side of the room. Her dresser was placed next to her closet door and a small sitting sofa was along the right wall with a lamp next to it. "I better thank Virgo.'' I said and she giggled.

"She really takes care of me. I love them so much." She said and I nodded understandingly. She sat down on her bed and motioned for me to sit next to her. Once I did she leaned back so she was laying on the bed with her legs hanging off the sides. "We should pick a job tomorrow." She said and I nodded my head.

"Sounds good to me. Lucy?" I said and she looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for everything…."I began pulled she pulled me so that I was laying down next to her. Her small hand reached out towards my face and I felt her small fingers trace the scar along my eye. I closed my eyes then I felt her hands run through my hair, slightly tugging at times. I shivered softly and moved a bit closer to her. "Don't keep thanking me. I wanted to do this, I wanted to help and I want you here with me now." She said and I knew she was blushing but I kept my eyes closed. I felt the bed shift and I opened my eyes to see her pressing her forehead to mine. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and I heard her sigh.

"Do you not want to be here?" she asked her voice shaky. I cautiously ran my fingers through her golden locks and my other hand held her waist. I felt my lips hover over hers.

"There is no other place I would rather be, Lucy." I told her and the strong urge to press her lips to mine made me shiver but I held back. It was still way too early. I felt her pull us so were completely laying on her bed. She then curled up into my chest.

"I wonder why I feel so safe with you, so warm." She said softly between her yawns. I smiled and played with her hair. Maybe it wouldn't be that hard to get her to love me.

Hey you guys, I just wanted to say thank you so much for reading and I hope you really enjoy. I'm still getting the hang of everything and I would really like no i would freaking love if you reviewed. please be gentle with me and check out my other stories. thanks again


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucy P.O.V.

I stood in front of the request board with Cobra trying to find a job to do. I sighed for the hundredth time in the past five minutes, if that was even possible. "Why don't you just pick one, this is going to give me a freaking headache." I grumbled and Cobra nodded an amused smirk playing on his face.

Ignoring the urge to smack the smirk off the poison dragon slayers face I took my usually seat at the bar, waiting for Mira to come around. Once the eldest take over mage saw me she immediately made her way towards me, a strawberry milkshake in her hand. Smiling brightly at her when she handed the drink to me I handed her the jewels for my drink.

"So how is it going between you and our newest guild mate?" She asked causing me to flush slightly. I could practically feel the waves of happiness coming off the self-proclaimed match maker. Trying my best to avoid answering I just shrugged my shoulders while sipping on my shake.

"Oh come one, Lucy! You guys are living together, there has got to be something going on!" She beamed, her eyes forming into hearts. Groaning inwardly I tried thinking of a way to get myself out of this mess.

'_Red, I need your help Hurry up and pick a mission.'_ I mentally pleaded with the red headed male. Knowing that he heard me I didn't bother to even look at him for a reaction.

"Mira, please, right now I just want to work on getting him comfortable with everyone in the guild." The white haired mage looked at me with hopeful suspicious eyes but nonetheless nodded her head. Soon after I felt a hand grip my shoulders and my body knew, somehow, that it was Cobra.

Sighing in relief I looked at the request paper in his hands.

_We need your help!_

_Our town is being harassed by a loose spirit. If possible a celestial mage is requested for this. _

_Please help us regain the order of our town._

_REWARD: 500,000 jewels and two silver keys._

I looked over the flyer again and squealed in happiness. Jumping up off of my chair I pulled Cobra in for a tight hug. He most defiantly chose this job because of me and the fact that he thought about me made me extremely happy.

'_Thank you so much! I can't wait to do our first mission together, Red.' _ I cheered mentally to which he just chuckled while patting my hair softly. Suddenly instead of a smile my lips turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?" Cobra asked and I smiled softly at him.

'_I still need to tell my team.'_ He visibly flinched at that. I understood why he flinched to be honest I did not know how my team would take this either, but I promised and I don't go back on my promises.

Just as I was thinking about them I felt a large breeze coming from the newly opened guild doors. Turning my head slightly just in time for me to see Team Natsu walking towards us. Biting my bottom lip I waved at them.

"Yo, Luce! Let's going on a job! Cobra can come too!" Natsu said to which Erza and Gray just nodded. I was surprisingly shocked. They were welcoming Cobra to come on a job with us, that was a huge thing for them, especially Natsu who fought Cobra. Instantly I wrapped the pink haired dragon slayer in my arms for a hug.

"I love you guys!" I yelled as I went around to hug the rest of my team. But I still promised and I was going to be honest. Taking a deep breath and few steps away from them I gazed at my team.

"I love the fact that you are willing to accept him, going so far as to take him on a mission. That really means a lot to me but I promised Cobra that I would help him ease into missions first. So do you mind if I go on this mission with him first, then we could all go on a mission together?" I held my breath anticipating their reactions. They just stood their staring at me, uncomfortable I began shifting my weight between my feet, swaying back and forth. Feeling Cobra shift beside me, I looked up to see him placing his body slightly in front of me, preparing himself for anything.

'_They won't hurt me, Red.' _ He just grunted after hearing my thoughts but he did not move. My guess was that he could feel the tension rolling off of my idiotic team. The action, Cobra stepping in front of me, must have shocked them awake because Natsu was on fire, literally and Gray was hold an ice-make scythe.

"We aren't giving Luce up to you!" They yelled leading me to face palm myself in the forehead. "And why the heck are you standing in front of her like that? We would never hurt her!" I sighed heavily before giving both of them a 'Lucy Kick.'

"Both of you listen up, I'm not asking to leave the team! I'm just asking for a bit of time to help Red get used to how things work in Fairy Tail. Do you honestly think that taking him out on his first mission with our normal destructive team would be good for him?" They shook their heads no. "Right, that's what I thought too. I just want to go on this mission with him to help him along, it shouldn't take us more than two days tops and when we get back we can ALL go on a mission." I told them and they all sighed but nodded their heads.

"Well it's not like we can argue. If Luce promised then she would do anything to keep that promise." Gray exhaled and I hugged him tightly.

"We apologize Cobra, we meant no disrespect, and we just panicked when we thought Lucy was leaving us." Erza told him and he just grunted.

"I'm sorry too, I stepped in front of her on instinct not because I thought you would hurt her. I can hear your thoughts, I knew you would never even dream of hurting her. She's way too loved by you all." Cobra finished with a small smile on his face.

"So when you get back we will all go on a mission right Luce?" Natsu asked but I could hear the worried laced in his voice. Nodding my head enthusiastically I reached up to place my hand softly onto his scarf.

"I promise you, Natsu. I promise that we will go on a mission together as a team and as best friends. Don't I always keep my promises?" He nodded, burring his head into my neck. I was slightly aware that he was inhaling my scent and by the time I noticed Cobra was behind me, gripping my waist.

'_Is something wrong?'_ I asked him, temporarily taking down my mind barrier. He just shrugged and gripped me harder. Curious, I stared at him with a raised eyebrow but he just looked away from my gaze. Natsu sniffed me once more before letting go reluctantly. I watched as he stared at Cobra with a smirk on his face. What the heck is going on!

Cobra P.O.V.

'_Take care of her for me.'_ Natsu told me mentally. I was shocked at what he said and at the fact that the Salamander was smart enough to even figure out that he could talk to me through his mind. Narrowing my eyes, I stared at him, silently asking what he meant by that.

The pink haired moron smirked. _'You're acting like her mate.'_ I heard and my body froze. I was vaguely aware that the idiotic fire dragon slayer was laughing because my mind was focused on one word and one word only, mate. I looked over at the blonde who was still in my grasp. Mate. Was she my mate?

There were signs that could indicate that a person was a dragon's mate but they wouldn't be absolutely sure until the mating season. Which I'm sure Lucy already knew since she had done her research on the subject. The mating season was only a few weeks away now, at least for the slayers that were raised by actual dragons. For the ones that only had the lacrima implanted in them the dragon mating season was slightly off by sometimes a few days and other times a few weeks.

One of the signs of a mate was possessiveness. It was one of the stronger traits too. I flexed my hand to confirm my hold on the stellar mage and I knew that I had for sure experienced this trait. Another trait was the undeniable attraction to a person's scent. That for sure I already felt, Lucy's scent drove me crazy, it soothed me and it excited me all at the same time. Could this beautiful blonde be my mate?

Not wanting to think about it anymore I shrugged at Natsu and took the paper to go get authorized by the takeover bar maid. Once that was finished I nodded my head towards my roommate who said her goodbye to her team and we left. We did a quick stop at the house to pack what we need and then we set off for the train station.

We were heading to the town Lumen, it was about three hours ride there from Magnolia. Once the tickets were purchased we entered the train and sat down in an empty cart towards the back of the train. I sat down across from her and gritted my teeth. I was nowhere near as bad as the Salamander but I did get motion sick. Then train started to move and instantly I turned slightly green.

Hearing the soft ringing sound of Lucy's laugh I looked up to see her holding her stomach in laughter. I groaned aloud at her antics and she smiled softly at me before patting her lap. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Come here." She announced and I went to her, hearing no room for argument in her voice. She placed her small hand on my head, pushing my head down into her lap. Blushing softly I looked up at her and closed my eyes when I felt her warm tiny fingers run through my hair.

"Your hair is so soft." She whispered and I rolled so my face was facing her stomach. I heard her heart beat spike and I smirked to myself, proud that I got that kind of reaction out of her. The heat of her body and the feeling of her playing with my hair had my eyes closing with the desire to sleep.

'_Rest, I'll wake you up when we get there.'_ And with that thought heard I fell asleep.

I felt someone shaking my shoulder mumbling something, I slightly open my eyes to see a sheet of golden hair blocking my view. "Wake up Red, were here." I heard Lucy whine impatiently. I quickly sat up from her lap and held a hand out to her which she excitedly took. With that we were on our way to the client's house which just happened to be the mayor.

Within twenty minutes Lucy and I arrived at the dumbest looking house we had ever seen. It was large but it was all different colors. The roof was yellow, the porch was green the window panes were red and the rest of the house just looked like some splashed a mixture of blue, orange and purple on it. I gaped at the ugly thing, my mouth slightly open.

"Damn." Was all I could manage and Lucy was practically rolling on the floor cracking up.

"Well let's go, I really want to get this job started." The stellar mage announced as she bonded past the gate and up the stairs to knock on the door.

"The guy is probably crazy." I said as I hurried to stand beside her. She just giggled and nodded her head, when suddenly a small bald man opened the door. He was no higher than Lucy's hip and wore a fur lined bright red sweater and plaid orange pants. He looked like a freaking retarded fox.

'_You think he looks like a retarded fox don't you?'_ I heard her ask me mentally and I was shocked that she knew exactly what I was thinking. I grunted, smirking at her, and she smiled brightly at me.

'_Well what do we have here, a busty sexy blonde. I wonder if she is up to play with me.'_ Turning to the owner of the thoughts, I openly growled at the pig of a mayor. He took a step back away from me and I took a step towards Lucy, wrapping my arm around her waist and pulled her into my side. I felt her stiffen for a second but then she relaxed and shifted so she was closer to me. Something about that small action had my dragon instincts flaring and I struggled to restrain them, not wanting to scare her.

"We are the fairy tail mages that accepted the request. My name is Lucy and this is Cobra." The blonde introduced us professionally and he just smiled watching us with narrowed eyes.

"Hello my name is Matt Lux, you can call me Matt." He spoke to Lucy to which I gritted my teeth. I noticed the smirk he sent my way and I held her tighter. We may not be a couple but I was not about to let this damn pervert near her. "How about you come on in." He offered and I silently pleaded for her to deny his request. I didn't know if I would be able to hold back from punching him once he tried something in this creepy ass house.

"No thank you, Mr. Lux, I would like to respectfully decline your offer. I would really like to get on with the mission. To be honest I am very excited to be able to work for the first time with my partner." She said and I glanced over at her with a soft smile and then returned my gaze to the old pervy mayor.

'_No matter, when she comes back to collect the reward, I will have her.'_ I growled again and narrowed my eyes at the old man. This old geezer really thought he was going to have his way with Lucy. Everything in my body told me to pick her up and run away from here but I reminded myself that Lucy really wanted to do this job and that kept me in check.

"Mr. Lux, I would really appreciate any information you have gathered so far on the spirit." Lucy said and he nodded handing her a small packet of paper which she took cautiously. "Thank you, we better get going. We will contact you once the job is finished." With that said we rushed out of the vicinity of the mayor's home.

"What the heck happened back there?" I froze at her question. How the hell was I to explain that? Is she mad? What if that was too much for her and she didn't want me around anymore? I heard her sigh heavily before she continued speaking. "Don't get me wrong, Red. I trust you, I know that something must have been off with that creeps thoughts. I'm just wondering what he was thinking."

Looking at her I sighed, relief washing over me like a cool summer rain. "Nothing I want to repeat." I told her and she reluctantly nodded her head. We sat down on a bench in the middle of what I guess to be the town square. It was rather empty to be the center of town and I guess it was because of the spirit.

"So according to this packet the spirit usually attacks at night and it comes in with a sudden flash of golden light. Also it apparently looks like a man but he has webbed wings a long tail and talons. He also only says one thing,' Help me." She explained and I nodded my head wondering what the hell this thing was.

"Cobra, I somehow feel like something is off. Let's go find a hotel and then we can talk more about this. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine." We found a hotel within a block of where the regular attacks were occurring. It wasn't fancy or anything but it was nice and it had a rustic flare. Our room had two beds with a fire place and small kitchen. To be honest it was my first time in a hotel, being that I was a criminal before this and never had the opportunity until now.

"Well someone seems excited, is this your first time in a hotel?" The blonde asked and I nodded. She sat down on the bed nearest the window and I sat on the bed across from her.

"Never had the chance, being a criminal and all."

"I'm glad." She said and confused I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"I'm glad that I was able to experience one of your firsts." She explained blushing slightly and I flushed too. I mean this was my first at least in a non-sexual way.

"Thanks. So what were you thinking about this mission?" I asked trying to overcome the embarrassing subject that was me and my firsts. Her face fell and an intense look filled her brown eyes.

"I open thee, gate of the Southern Cross, Crux!" She commanded as she held a silver key. With a poof of light a huge silver cross that really resembled an old man was in the room. His legs and arms were crossed as he floated in the air.

"Hello, Princess, how can I be of help to you?" He asked. I knew that she was a celestial mage, that much was obvious from the second time we had kidnapped her, but I still didn't know all the keys the blonde possessed.

"Hey Crux, can you check if there are any missing spirits from the Spirit World? Also can you check to see if there are any curses that could possibly be put on a spirits key?" With that said the old spirit began to snore causing me to sweat drop.

"What the hell?" I asked completely confused and a little pissed that the spirit actually fell asleep.

"Don't worry he is thinking. It's just how he works." She giggled and suddenly the spirit awoke with a loud, 'AHH!'

"Princess there is indeed a curse that can be placed on a spirit. It causes the spirit to act against its body's wishes its call the pugna aeternum, or the eternal fight. The curse works by placing the spirits key in a certain mixture of herbs, then commanding it. It has not been used it centuries. There is also a spirit that has not been accounted for in the Celestial World, for more than a week." The spirit explained and with every word I felt Lucy's aura darken. A week? That's how long these attacks have been going on.

"Which spirit was it, Crux?"

"The dragon spirit, Liath." Lucy nodded.

"So if this really is a spirit that has been cursed, the only way to stop all this would be to remove the curse. How do we do that?" I asked, catching on to what Lucy was thinking.

"Find the key, remove the herbs and connect the spirit back to its key. I'm not certain if the one responsible still has the key."

"Thank you so much Crux, you have been such a big help. I will do my best to send Liath back home where he belongs." She told him and he bowed before disappearing.

I watched as Lucy clenched and unclenched her small fists, trying to calm herself down. I knew already how she felt about spirits, especially her own. I knew this struck home, especially since she had fought Angel, who most defiantly mistreated her spirits.

"We will save him, Lucy. But first you need to calm down, you won't be of any help to him if you're so emotional." I told her truthfully.

"I ache for him, I'm angry for him and I'm sad for him! How could someone do this?" She was crying now. The tears spilled from her brown eyes were making my heart ache. Reaching to her I pulled her into my lap on my bed. I cradled her against my chest, smoothing her blonde hair softly.

"I don't know the answers to your questions, Lucy. But I do know that if anyone can save Liath it's you. You who loves spirits more than your own life." I whispered to her and she whimpered an okay before calming down.

"We have a few hours before it gets dark, why don't you just relax for a bit." She nodded her head before laying down on my bed. I went to get up but she pulled me down next to her.

"I want you to tell me more about yourself." She said and I mentally frowned not really wanting to speak more about myself. But one look into her sad brown eyes changed my mind.

"Can you just ask stuff instead? I'm not good with just talking." She nodded and pursed her lips in thought.

"Obviously your favorite color is red, but what's your favorite thing to eat?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Meat, I'm a man. Well meat and poison, since it's my element." She giggled softly at my answer which made me smile. Her laughter was sweat to my eats.

"How did you get this scar?" Her fingers were tracing the scar on my eye tenderly. I bit back and groan and explained. "I upset Zero one day and he thought fit to punish me."

She narrowed her eyes but softened them soon after. "I don't like him for hurting you."

"It's alright, I'm with Fairy Tail now." I told her softly and she hummed her ok.

"Have you ever dated anyone?" She asked totally throwing me off. Where the hell did that come from? "I'm curious about you is all." Lucy explained, knowing what I was thinking.

"No I haven't dated but I…I've been with women. Mostly around my mating season, which you know about." She shrugged.

"Yeah, well my best friend is a dragon slayer and my other best friend is in love with one. I thought I should be thorough, especially since we have four dragon slayer, well five now since you're here." I nodded at her.

"Plus Natsu is an idiot who didn't understand what was happening to him last mating season. That's really when I thought to my research, I don't like being clueless about something. I'm not the best fighter so I make up for it with my brain."

"How could he not understand what was going on with him?" I gaped. Was he really that dense?

"It was funny and horrifying. Natsu went around smelling all the women in the guild, then most of the women we passed by on a mission. Finally he resigned to locking himself away until, his exact words were, and 'until my freaky cold is over I'm not coming out of my house.' So being his best friend, I found a few books and explained it to him. It felt like a mother teaching her son about sex, it was really awkward at least for me." I was laughing hard now, clutching my sides and rolling back and forth on the bed. The pink haired man was a damn moron!

Suddenly there was a flash of bright brilliant golden light streaming into our window. Following the light there was a loud roar and I looked at the stellar mage who looked at me.

"Let's go!" she said and we were off.

**Hey you guys here is a new chapter! I really love the Colu pairing! **

**Please tell me what you think by reviewing! I really love the review you guys give the truly make my day. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lucy P.O.V.

I ran as fast as I could toward the sound of roaring and screaming. I felt the blood in my veins ignite with anger when I thought that someone was doing this to a spirit. I could imagine the spirit crying for help and fighting his hardest against the mage who was abusing him. Soon enough we arrived at the far side of town, what I saw made my heart ache.

A man with large webbed silver wings, midnight colored hair and beautiful electric blue cat like eyes was crying while throwing punches mixed with magic at the citizens. "Help me!" he screamed. I could hear the despair, the ache in his low voice and soon enough I felt hot tears roll down my face. I let the rage and sorrow power my magic then soon I felt my magic swell and swirl around me.

I pulled out my keys and looked at Cobra. "Sniff them, I need you to be the one to find his key while I hold his attacks off." Cobra shook his head no.

"I can't leave you on your own!" Cobra shouted so I stood on my tip toes and reached for the collar of his shirt in order to pull him to me.

"Cobra please, look at him! Please Cobra, I won't leave him like this. I will hold of his attacks with the help of my spirits. I can hear them asking to help their fellow spirit, I can feel their need to help him. I trust you Red, so please trust me with this." I pleaded while pressing our foreheads together. I was trembling, caused by a mix fear for the spirit and pure unbridled rage. I felt rough fingers gently weave their way through my hair. Feeling a slight tugging I titled my head up and my brown eyes were staring into violet ones.

"Ok, I will go find the key, but you better stay safe Lucy. I know you can handle this and I trust you as well, just stay safe." I nodded my head at him with determination. I was not going to fail this mission. That was not an option, I was not going to let my spirits down. I raised myself on my tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, somehow running on instincts, shocking both of us.

Trying to get things going, despite what I just did, I raised my keys in the air towards him. He took a big whiff and nodded his head. I watched as he turned to face different directions, searching for the scent of Liath's key. He growled lowly and I knew he had found it.

"Come back to me safe, Red." I told him and leaned in to sniff my hair, mumbling a quick 'I will,' before running off.

I turned my attention towards the spirit and allowed my resolve to guide my steps. Soon enough I was running towards him, whip and keys in hand, ready for action. "Liath!" I screamed causing the handsome spirit to turn towards me.

"Help me!" he cried and I smiled lovingly at him.

"I will, I promise you that you will be able to go home!" I called and I watched as tears poured out of his eyes and down his angled face. Suddenly I felt the familiar presence of Loke and my other spirits surround me. I was shocked that they all managed to open their own gates.

"Liath!" they screamed, trying to encourage him with their presence. It worked because a small smile formed on his lips, allowing a long fang to hang out.

"You're a celestial spirit mage, young miss?" He called and I nodded my head.

"I will get you back home with your family and friends. My friend is seeking your key now, I'll hold off your attacks."

"It's not me, it's not me!" he screamed as he sent a flash of silver light in the form of a slash at some buildings. I cracked my whip at it and the light dissipated.

"Liath I know it's not you, we know! I know you have been cursed and I promise you that I will seek vengeance on the disgusting mage who did this to you." I said softly and he nodded but I could tell that he was reluctant.

"Trust my Princess, she has more than proven that she is capable for such a thing. She was willing to give her life for me, she even called forth the Spirit King. Trust her, Liath." Loke said and Liath nodded his head and I smiled.

Soon we begun fighting, although both parties tried their best to hold back. I was growing increasingly worried with each passing minute. It had already been an hour since Cobra and I separated and I was oddly feeling affects from his parting. My body was shivering lightly, I felt on edge and my emotions were out of control.

'_Where are you, Cobra? Come back.'_

Cobra P.O.V.

'_Where are you Cobra? Come back.'_ I heard Lucy's thoughts and my heart leapt. The tone in her voice indicated that she needed me there with her. I had already found the key, it had been strung up in a tree coated in some nasty smelling plants. I didn't smell that anyone had been around it recently so I figured that whoever did this must have abandoned the key.

Before returning though I decided to wash the key in a nearby pond, hoping that with the absence of the plants things would get easier for Liath. After washing it I pocketed the key and ran as fast as I could towards Lucy. My dragon instincts were roaring to life, I felt a sort of absence when the blonde and I parted ways, something akin to how I felt in the Tower of Heaven.

Then I remember how Lucy's voice had sounded when she spoke to me through her thoughts and I was wondering if she felt the same emptiness that I was. I was practically flying now, I couldn't get to her faster. The part of me that was dragon was telling me to run and that I had been so stupid to leave her alone. Within fifteen minutes I had reached Lucy and was shocked at what I saw.

All her spirits were out and defending the town against Liath, although he seemed to be able to control his attacks a bit more. In the middle of her spirits was Lucy, cracking her whip eager to get things finished. I smirked, she looked damn hot using her whip like that.

Snapping out of my thoughts I called out to her. "Lucy." As soon as her name left my lips she was running towards me and I braced myself. Once she was within a few feet she jumped at me and I caught her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I buried my face her neck, inhaling her scent and letting it wash over me.

_Mine._ I was surprised by my own thought, but somehow she felt like she was mine. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and I sighed softly in content.

"I missed you, Red." She whispered and I nuzzled her neck even more.

"Yeah, me too." I sat her on the ground and pulled the key out of my pocket.

"Here you go, washed the nasty smelling plants off already." I handed the key to her and she smiled at me.

"Thank you so much, that's probably why his attacks have been slowing down. Now all I have to do is connect him back to his key and send him home. Virgo already told me how." I nodded at her watching as she walked towards Liath.

"I'm going to send you home now." She told the dragon spirit and I heard him roar in happiness. Lucy was now glowing a brilliant gold, her hair whipping back and forth, as she was slightly lifted off the ground.

"I, who connect both worlds, give power to the starry path that guides you home! I bind thee to thy key! Liath!" She shouted and a burst of gold and silver light shot forth into the sky from the key in her hand. I turned toward Liath who was smiling brightly as he walked toward Lucy.

"Thank you for setting me free, young mage. Such a curse is unbearable to a celestial spirit." He bowed, his giant silver wings shooting forth from his back. He looked regal, majestic and unbelievable happy. I moved so that I was standing beside her, not liking the distance between us. "I thank you as well, young slayer." He bowed toward me and I just shrugged.

"Liath, don't worry about it, what are friends for?" Lucy giggled causing Liath to look at her in confusion.

"Princess believes us spirits should be treated like people not tools. She sees us as her family and friends." The pink haired maid spirit said as she bowed toward the dragon spirit.

"I see. You have shown me a great deal of care and as such I would like for you to keep my key and to wield it whenever the need should arise. I look forward to working with my newly made friend in the future.'' He smiled before fading away. Glancing down at the blonde I could see a wide smile was lite up on her face and a few happy tears running from her brown eyes.

I pulled her into my chest, tracing circles on her back softly with my hands. "You did good so don't go crying." She nodded in response, sniffling as she wiped away her tears. Her spirits were disappearing as well, all of them calling out to her that they were thankful, a look of pride on all their faces. I felt her slump a little in my arms and I wordlessly picked her up bridal style and headed back to our hotel.

"Thanks, Red." She snuggled into my chest and I just grunted in return. I was loving the way she fit into my arms, the way she snuggled into my chest like it was an everyday thing. I realized that today I felt another trait of a mate, and this time I was pretty damn sure she felt it too. Finally reaching the hotel I hurried to our room and once inside laid her sleeping form down on the bed carefully. Sliding in beside her, I pulled the covers over the both of us and let my thoughts wonder.

The thought of her being my mate excited me but not as much as the thought that one day I would claim her. One day I was going to mark her as mine. I was going to sink my fangs into the tender skin of her neck, giving her a bit of my magic while I lapped at her blood. Then not soon after that I would claim her body, her sexy body. I looked over at her and shuddered, I could practically see her panting and moaning under me. Trying to move my thoughts into a safer direction I started smoothing down her hair. My ears tingled when her hums filled the air. I smiled down at her and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

I woke up to the smell of bacon, waffles and eggs. Opening my eyes slightly I frowned at the absence of Lucy's body next to me, missing her already I moved off the bed and towards the small kitchen in our hotel room. Lucy was standing near the stove, hair wet and clothes changed, humming softly while swaying her hips to the beat. Leaning against the wall I stood silently watching her, observing her movements and committing them to memory.

Once I was satisfied I move to stand beside her. "Morning."

Lucy smiled up at me brightly before talking. "Good morning, Cobra. Did you sleep well?" She asked and I just nodded my head in response. Truth is I slept better than I had in a very long time with her by my side, her body heat combined with her steady breathes and comforting heart beat had caused me to lull into a peaceful sleep.

We set the table and sat down across from each other. "We need to get the reward." I told her and she just smirked at me.

"I already had Virgo do it. I figured, with the way you were acting last time we were there, that you didn't really want me around him." She said causing me to chuckle slightly. I pictured a very pissed off Mr. Lux and I was practically rolling on the floor laughing. But she was right I didn't want her around the short pervert.

"Yeah, Virgo said he was pretty pissed." She laughed heartily.

"So what keys did you get?" I asked sincerely curious. I watched as her brown eyes lit up with excitement as she pulled out three keys from her key ring.

"I have Liath the dragon spirit, Cerberus the three head dog and Serpens the great snake. Although Mr. Lux isn't very smart to list these keys as silver. Cerberus is from mythology so his key isn't silver its platinum, but Serpens is a silver key." She explained and I nodded my head listening intently.

"What kind of key is the dragons?" I asked.

"His key is made of meteorite, it's a truly beautiful key." She cooed as she passed the keys to me. Liath's key was a sparkling gray color, the top was shaped into a pair of dragon wings and the bottom was cut so it looked like scales. The next key was obvious as to which gate it opened. At the top of the key was three dog heads, each facing a different direction and the bottom looked to be shaped as a bone. The last key was fairly normal except for the carving of a large snake wrapping itself up and around it. The snakes head rested at the top, its mouth open revealing two dangerous looking fangs.

"When are you going to make contracts with them?" I asked passing her keys back to her.

"As soon as we finish eating, is that ok with you?" I grunted my yes and commenced eating. Once we were finished I gathered the dishes and washed them. Grabbing my bag I hurriedly took a shower, knowing that the blonde was eager to meet her spirits. Once I finished showering I dressed in black jeans and a white v neck shirt and hurried out the bathroom.

"Ready?" She called jumping off the bed and I nodded. Grabbing my hand she ran out of the hotel room and towards and empty field. I could smell her happiness and excitement and it caused me to smile softly at the eager women.

Soon enough we were standing at the edge of a lush clearing in the woods. I felt Lucy let go of my hand before she walked to stand in the middle. She pulled out a key, holding it out in front of her. "I open thee, gate of the three headed dog, Cerberus!" She commanded and with a poof of gray light a large onyx colored dog with three heads stood in front of her.

I looked up at the spirit in awe, it had to be as tall as a large tree. I had to cover my ears when each of the heads threw their head back in a piercing howl before kneeling in front of Lucy. "Hello master. We would like to thank you for your assistance in sending Liath home." The each said at the same time.

"Please don't call me Master, I'm your friend and it was more than my pleasure in helping Liath. I'm just glad that he is home, safe and sound. Would you like to form a contract with me?" I glanced at her and saw that she was truly happy talking to the spirit. She wasn't afraid by its size and she wasn't hostile toward the spirit like Angel would have no doubt been. I felt a surge of pride and respect swell within me as I looked at her. Sure she was loving and friendly but she was also fierce, loyal and courageous. She was perfect combination of everything needed in order to be a good persona and a great mage.

"We would love to make a contract with the famous Lucy Heartfilia. You are well known for your loving heart in our world Princess." Lucy blushed and nodded her head at the large spirit before walking towards it. Cerberus in turned laid down on his stomach so Lucy could reach their heads. She reached a small hand out to pet each of their snouts.

"I believe spirits are people with feelings and should be treated with respect. I fight alongside my spirits and I never use them as shield. My spirits are family." Lucy spoke with conviction and the spirit nodded.

"The rumors are true then, you are truly a unique stellar mage. You may call us whenever you need us. We use earth magic as well as we can change form. We turn into triple human males. It has been a long time since we were able to yield such power, it will be a pleasure working with you Princess." Lucy nodded and they puffed away. She pulled out another key and held it out in front of her as she called out. "I open thee, gate of the snake, Serpens!"

A large gray snake with a greenish hue appeared before her. Its head was large with numerous skinny spikes protruding out of it. The snake was long, its tail ending past the trees that surrounded the clearing and when it opened its mouth two rows, top and bottom, of sharp teeth were visible. "Yes, Massster." It spoke, its tongue snaking out.

"Please don't call me Master. Would you like to make a contract with me Serpens?" Lucy spoke. The snake spirit moved its head so it was directly in front of the blonde. He titled his head, assessing her quietly before he began to speak.

"You are the one who sssaved Liath. Yesss I will make a contract with you, Princess. Call me when you wisssh."

"Thank you, Serpens. What kind of magic do you use?" The stellar mage asked the snake.

"I use poissson magic as well as illusssion magic, thanksss to you Princesss." Lucy nodded, her hand unconsciously stroking the head of her new spirit.

"I look forward to working with you in the future." She said and the spirit poofed away after nodding.

I walked up to her and patted her head softly. "Good job." She smiled and wrapped her arms around me, burring her head into my chest.

"I like working with you." She said and my heart swelled. I grunted my agreement causing her to giggle softly.

"Let's go home, Cobra."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Hey guys here is a new chapter, sorry it took a few days to get up.**

**I hope you enjoy and please review and be gentle. Let me know what you think of the Colu pairing now. **

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope to update my other stories today as well so check them out if you can.**


End file.
